


Новая татуировка Фернандо Торреса

by Rikki_Hirikikki



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, No Tentacle Sex, Octopus Tentacles, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikki_Hirikikki/pseuds/Rikki_Hirikikki
Summary: Вот так и отпускай своего мужика в Японию.





	Новая татуировка Фернандо Торреса

**Author's Note:**

> Щупальца (не тентакли).

Новую татуировку у Фернандо Сауль заметил не сразу. Сначала им было не до того, чтобы разглядывать друг друга, потом… потом опять не до того. Слишком давно они не виделись, чтобы уделять внимание чему-то кроме того, как сильно соскучились друг по другу. Так и вышло, что Сауль увидел спину Фернандо только тогда, когда тот поднялся и направился в ванную.  
— У тебя новая татуировка, — утвердительно сказал Сауль, когда Фернандо вернулся.  
Фернандо ответил не сразу. Он стоял и тщательно растирался полотенцем, молча и почему-то не глядя на Сауля. Подоткнув подушку поудобнее под локоть, Сауль повернулся на бок и некоторое время так же молча любовался — было на что.  
Только промокнув последние капли на бёдрах, Фернандо неопределённо ответил:  
— Умху.  
Сауль улыбнулся.  
— На спине. Необычно для тебя. Покажи?  
Фернандо повертел головой, нашёл рядом с собой стул и аккуратно повесил полотенце на его спинку. Сауль моргнул. В молчании Фернандо было что-то странное, как будто ему неприятно было говорить об этом.  
— Ладно, — наконец сказал Фернандо и почему-то вздохнул. — Ты всё равно увидел бы рано или поздно.  
Он повернулся спиной к кровати. Сауль приподнялся, разглядывая узоры, змеящиеся по лопаткам и рёбрам Фернандо. Он не сразу сообразил, что это щупальца осьминога — очень реалистично выглядящие. Щупальца начинались от позвоночника и закручивались прихотливыми спиралями, уходя кончиками на бока и нижнюю часть спины.  
— Здорово, — искренне сказал Сауль. — А почему щупальца?  
Фернандо дёрнул плечами.  
— Долгая история, — неохотно ответил он.  
Сауль кивнул, хотя Фернандо не мог его увидеть, и настаивать не стал. Вместо этого он подался чуть ближе. В неярком свете прикроватного светильника линии на спине Фернандо как будто слегка подрагивали — или так казалось из-за того, что Фернандо поёжился.  
— Не мёрзни, ложись, — сказал Сауль, поднимаясь, чтобы в свою очередь сходить в душ.  
Когда он вернулся, Фернандо лежал, укрыв ноги одеялом, почему-то в футболке. Сауль устроился рядом, ткнулся носом ему в плечо, вдыхая запах кондиционера для белья.  
— Можем выключить кондиционер, если ты так сильно замёрз, — пряча улыбку, предложил он. — Или погреться другим способом.  
— Я не замёрз, — коротко ответил Фернандо.  
Сауль замер. Потом сел и внимательно посмотрел на него. Фернандо глядел куда-то мимо и явно нервничал.  
— Что такое? — спросил Сауль, сдвинув брови.  
Фернандо на мгновение закусил губу, вздохнул и посмотрел Саулю в глаза.  
— Эта татуировка… — начал он и замолчал.  
Сауль наклонил голову, показывая, что внимательно слушает.  
— Она… они… — Фернандо с силой потёр лицо руками. — Они живые.  
Сауль поднял брови. Фернандо снова отвёл взгляд и продолжать, кажется, не собирался.  
— Живые — эти щупальца? — уточнил Сауль.  
Фернандо мотнул головой — это могло означать и «да», и «нет».  
— Как это — живые? — снова спросил Сауль.  
Фернандо глубоко вздохнул и сел.  
— Вот так, — невнятно сказал он, стягивая через голову футболку и поворачиваясь к Саулю спиной.  
На первый взгляд Сауль не заметил в татуировке ничего странного — кроме невероятной реалистичности. Щупальца казались выпуклыми, а место, где они начинались, неизвестный Саулю мастер так мастерски заштриховал, что границы между линиями и кожей почти не было видно. Как будто щупальца… росли прямо из тела.  
Сауль хотел что-то сказать, но подавился словами — одно из щупалец еле заметно глазу дёрнулось. Сауль проморгался и подался ближе к Фернандо (тот ощутимо напрягся, кажется, даже дышать перестал). Спустя несколько томительно долгих секунд ещё одно щупальце пришло в движение, теперь Сауль видел это совершенно отчётливо. Линии медленно и лениво перетекли по гладкой коже в новое положение и снова замерли.  
— Ух ты, — шёпотом сказал Сауль.  
Он почему-то ни на секунду не усомнился в том, что всё происходит наяву, а не во сне. Слишком настоящий, тёплый и неровно дышащий был Фернандо, слишком живо Сауль всё ещё чувствовал на своём теле следы его рук и губ, не смытые горячей водой.  
Щупальца больше не двигались и снова выглядели просто очень реалистичной татуировкой. Сауль протянул руку и осторожно коснулся пальцем чётких линий.  
— Не… — воскликнул Фернандо и дёрнулся.  
Сауль вздрогнул, но не успел ничего сказать или сделать — линии под его рукой вдруг вздыбились. Щупальце выметнулось из спины Фернандо и схватило Сауля за запястье. Он рефлекторно отдёрнул руку и отшатнулся.  
— Не надо, — прошипел Фернандо, быстро отодвигаясь.  
Сауль открыл рот, глядя, как щупальце — одного цвета с кожей Фернандо — медленно возвращается на своё место.  
— Я их не контролирую, — хмуро сказал Фернандо. — Они делают, что хотят. А иногда…  
Сауль перевёл взгляд с его спины на свою руку. На коже медленно наливался красным ряд круглых отметин.  
— Иногда мне кажется, что они делают то, что хочу я, — голос Фернандо упал почти до шёпота.  
Сауль облизнул губы и потёр следы на запястье.  
— Ну… — он снова облизнул губы.  
Фернандо повернулся к нему лицом, поднял футболку, готовый снова её натянуть.  
— Подожди, — быстро сказал Сауль и опять потёр следы. — А чего ты хочешь?  
Фернандо вскинул на него взгляд, посмотрел хмуро и яростно, потом покачал головой и расправил футболку.  
— Подожди, — повторил Сауль. — Дай, я… Ещё раз.  
Фернандо застыл.  
— Я же сказал… — начал он, но Сауль шикнул, не дав ему договорить.  
Он осторожно, словно боясь сделать больно, коснулся плеча Фернандо, погладил по закаменевшим от напряжения мышцам и вернулся выше, к шее.  
— Я не боюсь, — тихо сказал Сауль. — Ни твоих щупалец, ни тебя.  
Фернандо медленно выдохнул, и Сауль мягко взял его за плечо, поворачивая спиной.  
Щупальца уже не казались рисунком. Они двигались, медленно, жадно, непрерывно, свиваясь и расплетаясь, вспучивая кожу Фернандо неровными буграми. Сауль задержал дыхание и скользнул ладонью от шеи Фернандо ниже, в самый центр живого клубка.  
В этот раз, почувствовав, как к руке присасывается дюжина маленьких ртов, Сауль не стал дёргаться. Щупальца были тёплыми, почти горячими — как руки Фернандо. Видеть и ощущать, как они оплетают руку Сауля от запястья до локтя, было странно. Необычно. Но не неприятно.  
Наоборот.  
Фернандо шумно вздохнул и откинул голову назад, упираясь одной рукой в кровать, пока щупальца всё дальше высовывались из его спины. Одно из них коснулось голой груди Сауля, задержалось на миг и проследовало дальше, ложась вокруг его шеи живым шарфом. Второе проползло по руке, охватывая её неровной спиралью.  
— Хватит, — сдавленно сказал Фернандо и резко поднялся.  
Щупальца дёрнулись, отрываясь от кожи Сауля с еле слышным чпокающим звуком, и его словно прошибло током. Он охнул, оседая на кровать, и Фернандо резко обернулся.  
— Больно? — быстро спросил он.  
Сауль помотал головой. Во рту у него почему-то было сухо, а кожа горела в тех местах, где к ней присасывались щупальца. Фернандо встревоженно заглянул ему в лицо, потом посмотрел на следы и поморщился. А потом его взгляд упал ниже — туда, где стояк Сауля не скрывало сбившееся одеяло.  
Фернандо застыл.  
Сауль перевёл дыхание и хохотнул.  
— Это было… Внезапно, — сказал он и откашлялся. — Для меня тоже.  
Он поднял глаза на Фернандо и забыл, что хотел сказать дальше. По плечам и рукам Фернандо змеились щупальца — не узоры татуировки, а телесные, — а на скулах ходили желваки.  
— Тебе лучше уйти.  
Фернандо говорил чужим, незнакомым Саулю голосом. И выражение его лица было совсем другим. Такого Сауль у него ещё ни разу не видел.  
— Ты ещё не понял? — Сауль вытянулся на кровати, медленно, расчётливо, зная, что от взгляда Фернандо не ускользнёт ни одно движение. — Мне нравится.  
Фернандо покачал головой, но Сауль не дал ему ничего сказать.  
— Я знаю, что ты мне ничего плохого не сделаешь, — он облизнул губы и протянул руки к Фернандо. — Давай же.  
Фернандо осторожно опёрся коленом на край кровати, наклонился навстречу рукам Сауля — щупальца потянулись дальше, снова оплетая запястья. Сауль негромко охнул и подался вперёд, чувствуя, как горячие присоски щекочуще движутся по рукам выше, к плечам и шее.  
— Это как будто ты целуешь меня сразу… везде, — хрипло сказал он.  
Фернандо смотрел на него неотрывно, и в какой-то момент Сауль увидел, что его взгляд изменился, впитал желание Сауля и отразил его, возвращая в многократном размере.  
— Я тоже это чувствую, — прошептал Фернандо, и от звука его голоса Сауля бросило в дрожь.  
Фернандо так и стоял, наклонившись, свободно опустив руки, а его щупальца исследовали тело Сауля, присасываясь и отпуская, нажимая и поглаживая. Одна из присосок вобрала сосок Сауля, заставив его застонать. Кончик другого щупальца скользнул по губам — легко, словно Фернандо касался его пальцами. Безотчётно Сауль приоткрыл рот и лизнул щупальце — точно так же, как тысячи раз делал с пальцами Фернандо, так, как нравилось им обоим.  
Наградой ему был судорожный вздох Фернандо.  
Сауль приподнялся было, но щупальца неожиданно сильно толкнули его обратно на кровать, растянули руки в стороны, и только тут Фернандо пошевелился. Кровать тихо скрипнула, когда он встал уже на оба колена, придвигаясь к Саулю, проводя ладонями над красными отметинами на его рёбрах — в миллиметре от кожи, не касаясь, но всё равно почти обжигая жаром.  
Два щупальца крепко держали руки Сауля, ещё два скользнули на бёдра, сжимая ягодицы и приподнимая, и он выгнул поясницу, нетерпеливо толкнув ногу Фернандо коленом. Тот немного помедлил, разглядывая лицо Сауля, пока щупальца оплетали уже и ноги, разводя в стороны. Встав между ними, Фернандо наклонился, и Сауль потянулся к нему, но щупальце мягко толкнуло его в лоб, задержав в сантиметре от губ Фернандо.  
Сауль рассмеялся и тут же хватанул ртом воздух, когда все щупальца сильно сжались — одновременно с тем, как Фернандо вошёл в него.  
— Ох-х, — выдохнул Сауль, округляя губы и закрывая глаза.  
Никогда ещё ему не случалось лежать под Фернандо вот так — не имея возможности двигаться, чувствуя, как всё тело горит и чуть ли не плавится от сотен жгучих засосов.  
Фернандо прикоснулся к его губам — почти не целуя, только обозначая поцелуй — и задвигался убивающе медленно, слегка покачивая их обоих, каждым движением вызывая у Сауля стон. Щупальца запульсировали в такт, всё так же крепко удерживая Сауля.  
Никогда ещё Сауль не чувствовал с такой пронзительной отчётливостью такую силу и нежность Фернандо — силу, которой он доверился весь, без остатка, нежность, которую Фернандо доверил ему. Они погрузились друг в друга в этом медленном ритме, сливаясь в единое целое гораздо теснее, чем могли их сплести охватывающие руки и ноги Сауля щупальца, гораздо ближе, чем прикосновение покрытой потом кожи, глубже, чем толчки бёдер Фернандо и ответные движения Сауля.  
И в какой-то момент Сауль понял, что его больше ничто не держит. Он вжался спиной в кровать, поднимая бёдра и охватывая ногами Фернандо. Щупальца мимолётно скользнули по лицу Сауля, и он безотчётно поднял руки, уже сам крепко хватая их и притягивая Фернандо ещё ближе к себе.  
А потом уже вообще всё сплелось в тугой клубок: руки Фернандо, щупальца, скользящее движение тел вниз и вверх, его сухие губы и горячее дыхание.  
Они дошли до крайней точки одновременно, и Сауль приподнялся, целуя Фернандо, ловя губами его стон, одной рукой сжимая его шею под коротко остриженными, мокрыми от пота волосами, другой — одно из судорожно извивающихся щупалец.  
Фернандо тяжело навалился на Сауля, уткнулся лицом в плечо, протолкнув руки под спину и прижимая Сауля к себе. Щупальца покойно легли рядом, окружая их горячим коконом.  
— Мне… — хрипло сказал Сауль и хохотнул. — Мне положительно нравится твоя новая татуировка.  
Фернандо ничего не ответил, но по движению его губ, прикасающихся к коже Сауля, тот понял, что он улыбается.


End file.
